His Ladylove
by MaddeningHattress
Summary: A Demon Lord's love is eternal and faithful, but it is also dangerous and requires everything in exchange.


Title: His Ladylove

Author:MaddeningHattress  
Rating: K/PG+9  
Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diaries. The storyline is made for the intertainment to the readers with ni intention of infringement. Any other unfamiliar characters mentioned are created for the completion of the story and are not related to the original manga series of Demon Diaries.

Summary: A Demon Lord's love is eternal and faithful, but it is also dangerous and requires everything in exchange.

His long curly blond locks were blowing behind him naturally -without the help of his ever-so-helpful sylphs, his long black cape fluttering about behind him with the evening winds blowing on his face, his dark orange coat covered his almost shivering body from the cold night. His eyes shining from gazing at the stars. The moon, almost as if it recognized the beauty of the being staring from below, lightened the structure of the being as if it were a shimmering jewel. All in all, his countenance screamed; ethereal beauty and flamboyant elegance.

The Demon Lord of Egae stood proudly on the edge at his veranda outside his sleeping chambers. Staring at the stars, seemingly searching for something. He frowned when he saw nothing of what he was searching for.

He had been standing there all evening just looking at the stars. That damnable seer told him he could see the signs on the stars. There was absolutely nothing, whatsoever, on the horizons, he thought bitterly. He frowned once again, maybe she jest? He accused unknowingly.

Earlier that afternoon, the Demon Lord of Egae, Krayon, went to Meruhesae, the prominent seer of the Demon World, asking about his future with his beloved. It was forbidden for a seer to tell the future that upholds between two individuals, but Krayon was persistent and when one would reject his condition, one can never hear the end of his musing. So, what the beautiful seer did was give a hint to Krayon about his own future. She said something about astrology and stars that Krayon could not comprehend.

"I'm going to kill that seer when I see her," he grunted irritably. How he wanted to know the future that holds with him.

Krayon was never interested with the future and anything that follows it. Not after he had come to know the feisty swordswoman that captured his heart. Captive forever by her.

Krayon had never felt anything quite exciting, amazing, obsessive, and -sometimes- frustrating feelings all in once before.

Sure he had experienced exciting things. Just like seeing sea of flames below his looming figure floating above the skies. Meaning he'd burn an entire village with the people screaming in pain and suffering that would sound like music of melancholy in his ears. How it excites him so. He had enjoyed doing so even then and until now without much of a guilt and mercy.

He had amazing experiences as well. Fighting with other demon lords with low caliber, considering his status as one of the strongest and eldest demon lords existing, and taking away their personal territory as a winning gift. He'd never let his opponents live, so might as well take what was left of their possessions so as not to waste good resources for future usage.

He was obsessive with nearly everything he liked. What he wants, he gets. Never proceeding on obtaining another thing when his obsession for the previous was still progressing. He'd do anything with his might and power to get what he want whether there were other beings opposed to it or not.

Krayon was also easily angered over littlest of things defined; trivial matters, in his vocabulary. Just like not being able to burn a village in a span of one week. That was frustrating enough. It was depriving him of his joy.

He was one to be called, a mighty Demon Lord amongst all demon lords. He was one of the five elders in the demon realm, although his appearance doesn't seem to look the part. He looked more like a beautiful woman than a frightening old God of Destruction. He was mighty and proud of who he was and what he was. Never declining the fact that he was a very strong Demon Lord with unmatched grace and elegance throughout the lands. Not even the female demons could match his beauty.

However, if the swordswoman was concerned, the Demon Lord of Egae was willing to lower his head low and kneel down before her without much shame and tactlessness. That he had admitted to himself; whatever it takes to woo Erutis.

The swordswoman he fell in love with was not much of a beauty to other people's eyes, but to his, she looked like a goddess from heaven. Her attitude was fierce and -when provoked- violent that would seem rather rude and immoral but to him, she was vulnerable and, almost to his predilection; weak that needed constant protection and intensive care. She was strong willed and would never bow down to anyone, even in the toughest of situations. All her traits were the reason that lured his attention to her.

At first, it was pure admiration for a simple human being. He watched her antics, her fights, her reactions. Most likely, everything she'd do and wouldn't do. Then he'd think that her actions were cute. As days, weeks, months, pass by, his admiration turned into something more. He was in love with her without him knowing directly. But when he did realize, didn't even deny that he was obsessively and utterly in love with a human female. He'd follow her around wherever she goes. In the gardens, the dining room, the town, the pubs and clubs, even in her private chambers, which he didn't give a qualm to enter, in Raenef's castle, and in her dreams, which was his realm from the very beginning. He knew her more than anyone else. He knew her deepest desires and secrets.

As days pass by them both, he wanted her more than ever. He'd grown tired of just looking at her. He wanted to feel her, smell her, touch her, hug her, kiss her senseless. He wanted to do things to her that he'd never imagine he'd do to anyone else or have done to anyone else after his passing years in the demon realm.

He had a lot of female encounters from his past, of course, but most women feared him and were offerings from the lands he had disposed already, now would be considered in ruins. Sure he had his shares of pleasures from those women but they died eventually. Considering they were human and he was a demon. Almost an immortal, unless freed from his near immortality. He had never thought of sharing to them his immortality and prestige when they were alive. None of them pleased him. So from then on, a thousand celestial years ago, he had stopped accepting offerings from villages.

He was nearly as old as the history of the demon realm, but he'd never encountered a woman like the swordswoman before.

The said woman has been living with him in his castle for nearly five years now. He had forced her to live in his castle so that he could take good care of her. How ironic. He was a demon lord, who should be ruthless, although he still was without her looking at him, but he was now degraded into a love sick puppy that followed the swordswoman all around.

This night was different though. He was determined to know his future with the human female so he left her alone for a while, but not without the hesitant reaction that she'd get herself into danger without him looking. He had the thought of marrying her and sharing her his immortality, but he had doubts about their future. Least to say, he loved her but she hated him.

When he was near her, to touch her or just simply stand in front of her, she'd cower and run away from him in a futile attempt that is. He'd always out run her. She'd scowl at him and bark angry and hurtful words at him. Pinching his heart unbeknownst to the human female.

In the middle of his musings he sensed another presence. Although it was weak, he immediately recognized the aura and he smirked at himself gratified. With a silent 'Go' he disappeared from the balcony.

Erutis scanned Krayon's room for any signs of the demon lord but she saw none. When her eyesight stopped at the open doors to the balcony, she entered fully and crossing the room to the balcony as if it were her own chambers. Poking her little red head once again as if spying if the demon lord was there. To her disappointment, she saw no sign of her stalking demon lord.

She perked up at that thought. She felt like the tables had turned since she was the one seeking the demon lord.

A hand crept around her waist that startled her. She was pulled into a suffocating hug by the waist to a hard chest of herself imposing lover.

She nearly yelled at him when his free hand slid to her neck, tickling her a bit. His head came to her neck side. She could feel his nose touching her. Smelling her.

Embarrassed beyond unreasonable doubt, she blushed ten shades of red. Her head jerked up only to bump the back of her head into the intruder's forehead. The hold on her waist by the intruder was immediately loosened.

Erutis turned her countenance at the intruder. Her hands on her hips and eyes squinting with irritation.

Krayon held his sore forehead. That was a strong impact he didn't expect. Almost teary eyed, not by the pain of the impact but the thought that the action was intended. He glanced at the seemingly irritated Erutis, "My love, why do you hate me so?" Rubbing his forehead once again, and then gaining his composure.

Erutis shrugged. It wasn't that she hated the guy. He was just irritating at times, "What do you think you're doing?" she asked in a rather irritated tone.

Krayon blinked, obviously confused. He should be the one asking that question, but smirked at a question formulating in his devious mind. He wanted to know her purpose for the visit. In his private quarters. In a very late time of the evening.

"My dear, Erutis. What gave me this honor of your visit at a very unearthly hour?" He smirked at himself at that. He saw her blush a little. Lately, she has been blushing after his constant advances. It was a good sign of submission.

"W-what are you talking about?" She fidgeted. Glanced from her left and right and then looked at the direction of the beautiful -scratch that- handsome demon lord. Purpose for her visit: none.

Krayon's smirk widened. He snaked his hands to Erutis's waist once again, pulling her to him before she could ever protest. Shortening the distance between their faces for an inch, "Don't play the fool, beloved."

Erutis tried to push Krayon away from her but failed. She looked up at the demon lord and frowned slightly, "I'm not playing anything!"

He tightened his hold on Erutis's waist. Caressing her cheeks with his free hand and pulling her closer to him. Practically grinding her body to his own. He saw her flinched but ignored it off. His delicate brows frowned. Eager to know her answer, "Speak, Erutis."

The way Krayon had mentioned her name seemed weird for Erutis. It was alluring and seducing. He'd constantly call her with any endearment he had known but this time she was a little frightened at the man in front of her. With that tone of voice, one could say that Krayon was losing patience and -not to mention- serious. He looked impassive and was just strictly staring at her eyes. Searching her for some answers.

"Let me go, Krayon."

Krayon felt heated unbeknownst to him. Erutis was looking rather lovely with the dress she wore. Almost too lovely for Krayon. Just enough to make him lose his mind with pure thoughts of pleasure. Getting high of Erutis scent and looks. With a snap, almost too fast for Erutis's already slow brain to comprehend. Krayon had lifted Erutis bridal style and slammed her body almost too vigorously on the king sized bed. He was immediately atop of her. Bringing himself lower to her and kissed her forcefully. Earning a surprised squeal from the woman.

She tried to turn her head away but Krayon would follow her direction whenever she turned her head.

Was this some kind of punishment? Erutis had asked herself over and over again in her head. He was very strong not even she, at her present stature as a swords master, could even push him away. What was happened to Krayon? She was now really frightened out of her wits but could never afford to submit. Not this way at least.

"Krayon! Snap out of it!"

Just as how fast it all happened, their ministrations ended in a snap. Krayon obliged. Narrowed his eyes and stared at her, "Why do you hate me so, Erutis?" Not waiting for her answer, Krayon disappeared from the room. Leaving Erutis angry and frustrated.

Meanwhile, in Raenef's castle. Eclipse walked at the halls of the castle corridors. Searching eagerly for his young master to inform him that it was late and it was past his bedtime. Eclipse frowned. He better not be in that genius wannabe cleric's bed chambers playing poker, or whatever that card game was called. How in seven hells do they play a game of poker anyway? Poke each other with cards? Lame.

Eclipse paused. Hmm. Poker might not be so bad. He'd be very proud of his young master if he'd poke Chris to death. That would be his first. Eclipse grinned. He'd have to teach his young master how to poke someone painfully that is. Without him knowing he'd actually be killing the person.

A vision of Raenef's sad face flashed to his mind. Master wouldn't like that.

Before he could muse about his master any further, a wave of wind energy gushed into his direction. Almost pushing him from where he was standing.

What strong powers. The power surge was familiar though. It was as if…

"Eclipse," came the voice of one of the greatest and eldest demon lord in the realm, Krayon.

Eclipse backed one step. He really wasn't expecting the Demon Lord of Egae would be visiting him at such time. It was very late and nearly almost all of the beings in the Demon Realm are asleep.

Krayon stared at Eclipse sadly. Tilting his head in a manner that would make one coo with glee but rather, his gesture irritated Eclipse.

Krayon took three steps forward before brushing his blonde bangs aside. He looked at Eclipse again, "Why did you reject me when I asked you to be my subordinate, Eclipse?"

Eclipse frowned. He wasn't expecting that question at all. I thought this was all settled now, he thought.

"I only wish to serve the linage of Raenefs, Lord Krayon."

The Demon Lord nodded understandingly, "I know."

Eclipse frowned. If he knew then why bother asking? The demon lord of Egae was clearly confusing him. Then a thought hit him. Maybe it has something to do with Erutis? Had the proud Demon Lord finally considered a life mate? That would have been a one on one thing. Like his master Raenef had him as a faithful servant while Krayon had none; possibly then considered a life mate. Might as well try, "My lord. How is Erutis?"

Krayon cringed. He hadn't expected that and he merely nodded his head.

"I see. So how are we progressing with…the courting?" Eclipse had a smirk plastered on his face. A look of victory that was swiped off from his countenance as soon as he saw the mighty Demon Lord frowned. Boy was he serious.

A merry voice came booming around the halls that forced both powerful demons to cover their ears.

"Eclipse! Eclipse! Eclipse!" Raenef chanted merrily. Skipping as he approach Eclipse from the back. As soon as he saw another companion, he grinned, "Hello there Krayon, sir."

With the 'sir' Krayon frowned, "Quite as bubbly as ever, boy."

Not noticing the tone of voice, Raenef continue to grin. Only when Eclipse cleared his throat did Raenef's mind got the message. The young demon lord frowned, "How dare you mock me, vermin!" Pointing a finger at Krayon, while trying his best to look pissed.

A vain popped on Krayon's forehead. Immediately signaling a message to Eclipse that he'd kill the young demon lord if the boy didn't stop pointing at him. Raenef might have been young and strong but he was stronger. More powerful from years of experiences.

Eclipse cleared his throat, "Young master. It is time for your…nightly ministrations."

Krayon raised a delicate eyebrow. Nightly ministrations? What in the seven hells was this little demon lord doing at night?

Raenef frowned, "I'm not sleepy Eclipse! Let's play poker instead."

The older demon lord chuckled. So the nightly ministrations was sleeping, "I hardly call sleeping nightly ministrations."

Eclipse cleared his throat, "Master. If you please."

Raenef pouted cutely for Eclipse's taste, "Oh, fine," and the little demon lord went away with a pout adoring his lips.

Krayon smirked. The little demon lord was very bad at his job. Considering that he was a Demon Lord and Eclipse was the servant. Lords don't take orders from servants but the vice versa was different. The boy needed a lot of training indeed; one of the many reasons why Krayon had not bothered pursuing into obtaining Eclipse's loyalty away to the Raenefs.

Eclipse faced Krayon once again, "Lord Krayon. I can only say this."

The demon lord raised a delicate brow, "Oh, enlighten me, mate." Crossing his arms on his chest while waiting for Eclipse to speak.

The younger demon stared at the demon lord for a while before proceeding.

"Give her some time. She is, as you can't very much deny the fact, an idiot to begin with." Eclipse saw Krayon fuming at what he said at the demon lord's ladylove but didn't do anything.

With a 'go' Krayon was gone. Leaving Eclipse satisfied.

Now, better go to young master's side. I need to prepare his milk, Eclipse thought knowingly.

Erutis was alone in her private chambers -not that she had anyone to share it with. She was missing a certain demon lord right now. Wondering where in seven hells did that stalker of a demon lord went. Lately, Krayon had been acting weird and unfocused. She had considered the thought that maybe Krayon had grown tired of her. She frowned at that. The demon lord had been pursuing her for seven years now and still she hadn't returned his unconditional love.

That was reason enough for the demon lord to grow tired of her. She would have been glad if the demon lord grew tired of her many years ago, but she had somehow scooted a space in her heart for the demon lord to enter.

Krayon comforted her when she was lonely or sad. He'd do anything in his power and might just so she could be happy. He never left her side. Not once in a day, but recently he had been away much too often. She hated the idea that he would be getting rid of her not after what he did to her that night. She'd have to talk to Krayon on what he was up to.

She sighed again. Where was Krayon right now? She went to his chambers earlier just so she could see him since he wasn't following her like he used to. She hadn't expected the event at his chambers to happen though.

That was it. She couldn't take it anymore! Where was the guy when you wanted to see him, damn it!

Storming out from her chambers, she went to the chamber just two doors from her left.

Pushing the heavy doors with much force, she got inside the master of the castle's room easily. Looking around the room, like what she had done earlier, in search for the person she's been worried sick.

"Damn it, Krayon! Where are you?" Erutis yelled with all her air startling the little sylphs. Making them scatter around the room like a bunch of large bees.

Since Erutis was so determined to know where her self-imposed lover was, she took one of the sylphs with one swipe and gripped on the poor excuse of a fairy, "Where's your master?" In a low yet dangerous voice.

The poor sylph fidgeted. Shivering with fear of his lady's rage, "We don't know our lady. He left a flurry."

Squeezing he sylph even harder. She asked the fairy the same question again. The dying sylph nearly popped it's head for the lack of air.

Realizing what she was doing to the poor fairy. Erutis let the sylph go. Frowned once again and growled with irritation.

"If I'm going to find you, Krayon, I'm going to kill you, you jerk! Pompous freak of the nature."

She slammed her hand on the nearest table she could find, the dresser. She sniffled a little. Knowing very well the hot streaks of liquid running through her eyes flowing to her cheeks.

"Don't you go getting rid of me when I'm not even done with you, stupid, egotistical, bigheaded, bastard."

Erutis shivered. Her clothes of fine silk flowing along with the winds that entered the dark room.

Her tears began pouring nonstop yet she didn't bother wiping them away.

What was the point. Krayon wasn't here to wipe them away now. She never mentioned it in reality but she liked it when pansy pants wiped her tears away. Caressing her cheeks slightly when he was allowed near her. When he held her on her times of despair. She never admitted it but she had loved him many years back but was never open about it. She'd blush now and then but would never allow the demon lord to see her. It was weak to feel giddy of something so trivial.

On the other hand, she had thought of Krayon's part as well. He was a demon lord yet he showed his interest in a human female openly. Being her, Erutis, the legendary swords master. He was never ashamed to sincerely say that he loved her. Not even in a group of treacherous demon lords. He'd shrug all the taunts and insults thrown at him, but could still look like he had never heard anything. She knew Krayon was suffering because of her, yet both of them wouldn't let the other go.

Now feeling a little dizzy for crying her eyes out, she laid herself on Krayon's bed.

"When I find you, you freak, make sure you prepare." She closed her eyes feeling the tiredness overcome her. Within a minute she was in dream land. Out from the conscious world.

A figure turned to reveal itself from the dark corner of the room. A vain popped on his head as he heard all the insults his ladylove was backstabbing him, but his anger faltered when she had shed a tear and then cried. He had wanted to rush to her side immediately but couldn't bring himself to go to her and comfort her when he knew that her pain was because of him.

Remembering what happened to them earlier that evening, Krayon had altogether regretted that he had ever laid eyes on the fierce swordswoman. That he had been obsessively possessive of what was not his in the first place. That he had so selfishly forced her to reside in his palace without her consent. That he had grown to love her unconditionally and was willing enough to sacrifice even his position as a demon lord just so he could be with her without the other demon lords interfering.

As much as he'd want to grant her her freedom and happiness, he couldn't bring himself to do so. She was his and he was hers. That fact that he had selfishly decided on his own was, nevertheless, still a fact. He'd give everything to her; power, riches, prestige, castles, servants, self gratified life. All the things a woman would ever want and that no other could ever have but only she, his ladylove, Erutis.

He paused and then frowned. Indeed he would have given all the things a woman would have ever wanted in life, but not once did his dear Erutis asked for such favor. Not even a simple gift. In fact, she had not asked him to do anything for her at all.

Krayon stared at his beloved's sleeping body lying on his bed. He sat beside her and caressed her face lovingly.

A sharp pain pierced his heart as he thought of another lover. What if his Erutis was seeing some other man that she had so fallen deeply in love with? The reason why she could never return his feelings for her.

He growled silently. Not wanting to wake his sleeping ladylove.

He would have to kill the man then. He'd kill those who hinder their love. He had killed thousands of humans and demons before and he'd certainly would not regret killing someone who he has no regard with whatsoever. If his Erutis would be the one to stop him then let hell break loose. He certainly wouldn't allow himself to be defeated by a mere mortal. Erutis would forgive him over time.

He could never afford to lose his ladylove and he was determined to make her his even if she resented him. She'd wed him whether she liked it or not. He would never let her go.

If this was the only way to retain his dignity that he had lowered just for her then so be it. He was still a demon lord and demon lords were ruthless and selfish beyond unreasonable doubt.

"I will never let you go, Erutis."

With a silent 'go' he was gone. Leaving a gush of wind blowing out from the window and a silent snore from a sleeping swordswoman.

Morning rays blinded Erutis as she opened her eyes. She raised her right hand to block the beaming light from hurting her eyes any further. This was not her morning at all. She growled and cursed.

"Guess who woke up at the wrong side of the bed," a rather loud chuckled was heard from the intruding guest.

Erutis scanned the room, in which she found was not her own personal quarters, and saw a small boyish figure standing at one side from the bed. Another figure from the other side.

Raenef chuckled again. Laughing at his own joke earlier.

Eclipse shook his head disapprovingly. Indeed his once charge was not in her own room, but the joke that his young master uttered was rather…inappropriate at this time. Confirmed by Erutis loud growl out from irritation.

Remembering that this wasn't her room at all and last nights event Erutis growled loudly. Enough so silence Raenef's continuous laughter.

"What brought you two here?"

"Nothing really. We wondered where Krayon was so then we came here. To his room. But found you sleeping here instead," Eclipse had said it with a touch of taunt from his voice. He wanted to know why Erutis was in Krayon's chambers and not in hers'. I guess thing are really progressing between the two. He thought and then chuckled.

Glaring, "It's not what you two think," turning red from anger and humiliation.

"Anyway, Erutis, Where is Krayon?" The little demon lord look impassive.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday evening."

Eclipse placed his thumb below his chin; thinking, "Maybe he went away for a while."

Raenef looked down sadly, "Oh. That's too bad then."

Erutis frowned. So pansy pants didn't come home then. "Why were you guys looking for him anyway?"

"We just wanted to talk to him of certain matters. That doesn't involve someone as bigmouthed as you." The tall demon sneered at her in which the human female glared back.

"Fine. But I haven't seen him around the palace since last night."

Raenef, born with such innocence and naiveté, decided to ask Erutis what happened last night.

Startled by the question. Erutis began babbling incoherent words and unnecessary information.

"It wasn't like that! He kissed me and nearly raped me but it wasn't it why I was in here in the first place! He was gone all of a sudden, like I care!"

Both demons sweat dropped.

Erutis panted. Huffed and turned her back at the two demons.

After an hour of visit, Raenef and Eclipse decided to go home since Krayon never came back home. Leaving Erutis in the garden that she had tended for four years now.

"Stupid Krayon. If you don't want to come back home then don't! I could leave here stupid demon! Stupid Krayon! Stupid Ca-ow!" While in the middle of her musing, she sliced her pointing finger at the blade of the gardening fork she was using to till the soil.

Weeks came to pass and still no signs of the Demon Lord of Egae. Not even a glimpse of his shadow was seen. Erutis wanted so much to go to the seer to ask where Krayon was but decided on without that in mind. She had considered Eclipse's help but doubted that he'd help her at all. Raenef would be helpful but he'd be drag down by Eclipse in the end. That vile demon! Chris would be her last resort but he wasn't around the demon realm now. He'd be a high cleric by then.

Another week passed by and still no Krayon. Erutis was really worried now. She had gone into a rampant rage last night when she had seen no Krayon within the castle.

Another week and Erutis had enough. She had thought of leaving the castle with the sylphs to find the missing Demon Lord of Egae. But thought, once again, about leaving. If she would leave now and Krayon would come back. He'd get worried.

Erutis couldn't take it anymore. If Krayon was playing a game at her then the game was certainly not fun at all.

She looked up in the skies from her garden, "You win Krayon! You win! Damn you!" and cried.

A gush of wind startled Erutis. Thinking that Krayon was there and ready to comfort and hug her anytime now but when she felt nothing and heard nothing she wailed.

"Why are you doing this to me Krayon! Don't hide from me! Where are you coward! Where are you!" Erutis threw a rock at nothing in particular. Angered by the fact that Krayon was not anywhere to be seen and was gone for nearly a month now. Angered by the fact that she had come to love the demon lord yet left her when she did love him back. He was punishing her for her insolence just to show her that he indeed was a ruthless demon lord.

But she couldn't do this alone. She was still a woman, despite her attitude. Her appearance wasn't a question any longer. She had grown her hair long to her waist and her body had evolve magically from a tomboyish form into lush seductive body. Whether it was Krayon's magic or she had just past puberty into adulthood, it didn't matter.

"I can't do this alone…" she hiccupped.

Another day came and still she was crying. She had cried herself to sleep last night and most probably would cry herself to sleep tonight.

She missed the demon lord so much. Missed him being near her to annoy her. To hold her, to make her laugh, to make her angry, and to kiss her. She missed everything about him. She had wondered if Krayon had missed her as well.

A very loud booming sound could be heard from outside the castle. The sylphs had gathered around Erutis to protection of whatever loud being was making it. Then she heard a loud yell. A familiar voice that somehow pinched her heart to bleed.

Krayon.

The doors from the veranda in Krayon's bedroom were open. Erutis scanned the place and everything were a mess. Glasses were in pieces and the curtains were torn. Never again to be used. A figure of such great aura stood on the edge of the railing at the veranda. Erutis tried to decipher who it was and had hoped that it wasn't a thief or something else, but to her surprise, it was the Demon Lord she had been waiting for.

She tried to call to krayon but he seemed angry. Too angry for Erutis to handle.

Krayon's aura was tremendous. Red and orange, almost like blazing fire, surrounded him.

"Krayon."

Upon hearing his name called, the raging demon lord turned to the voice. His eyes visibly blood red from rage and his hair almost standing, despite its length.

"Why couldn't I find him!"

His eyes where directed at the only being present at the moment. The sylphs were too frightened to follow Erutis to their master's chambers.

"What?"

"Why!" Krayon came near her but not too near so as not to pierce her with his intense energy.

"Who!" Frustrated that she was, she couldn't help to shed a tear. He was frightening her and asking her of someone whom she know nothing of.

"You know who I'm referring to! Where is he!" His aura intensified. Almost turning black from mixed anger and frustration.

"I don't know who you're referring to, damn it!" She held her ground. Ready for some sort of fist fight but was still shedding tears.

Krayon sighed. She was dealing him the hard way, "Where is your lover so I may kill him!"

A gasp, a piece of already broken class cracked, and wind gushing from the veranda. All this was the only sound heard.

Erutis was confused. Who was her lover? She knew no other but the person standing in front of her.

"Where is he, Erutis." It was a command than a question. His voice had spite in it. Clearly concealing his building anger.

Her look of confusion was then replaced with anger. She looked at him straight on those blood red eyes, "You left me here all alone to go on a bloodlust. Leaving me in this horribly lonely place to fend for my own. Gone for nearly a month, in which I have to deal with my emotional breakdown every damn day, and then returning here asking me, accusing me, of a none existing lover-" her voice raised as she said the words one after the other, "and then threatening me that you'd kill him?" She closed the cap between them and Erutis was in front of Krayon within less than a second. Then she slapped him, "Might as well kill yourself, Krayon!" Then she ran out from the room. Leaving a very frustrated and confused Demon Lord.

She couldn't believe it. He went out on a bloodlust in search for her lover? What was Krayon thinking? Had he gone mad?

She never had a lover, much less, a relation to men, before she had met Krayon. He was clearly being a pompous jerk. He had nearly imprisoned her, like a bird in a cage, in this hell hole. Had he not thought of that? Had he not thought of talking to her first? He was so selfish and arrogant! Stupid Krayon! Stupid Krayon!

"…_accusing me of a none existent lover."_

"_Might as well kill youself, Krayon!"_

It had hurt him hearing her say that, but Krayon couldn't help but wonder what she meant. It didn't cross his mind that she'd be hurt and bothered if he was gone. She simply was too…secretive of her passion for him.

He had meant to kill her lover and went in search for him. It took him a month to search every scrap of land he had come across with to find her lover, but he was nowhere to be seen. He had threatened people of course. Imposing threats from here and there. Burning villages and towns if they gave him the wrong, or seemingly wrong, answers. He had even gone to Raenef's place first night of his search and had burned down a small village near the castle.

Then he went to other places. Reaching territories of other demon lords and burning villages, not by anger and frustration, but by mere whim. He was ruthless and he had gone far tonight, when he had finally asked Erutis of the man. Just to hear her say her lover, that he was so determined to put an end to his life, was none existent.

Foolish, he criticized himself. How foolish could I get just for the sake of one human female? Krayon smiled at his foolishness. It hadn't cross his mind that his Erutis would be worrying for him. Waiting for him to return. Before he left he had the thought that Erutis would have left him. She could have left him three weeks ago or she could have successfully went from a far land within that span of time, but she did neither. Instead, she stayed and waited for him to return.

"How I love you so, my Erutis."

Erutis sat on the edge of her bed. She couldn't sleep and neither where the sylphs. They were very much awake; hovering atop of her curtained bed.

She listened to their singing. The sylphs were talking but it seemed like they were singing. It gave her a calm feeling listening to them converse. No wonder Krayon had them. She liked it.

"My Erutis. My lovely, Erutis."

Krayon's voice filled her chamber. They sylphs had stopped talking and flew near to the window curtains. Readying themselves to leave if their master decided to go on a bloodlust once again.

"Erutis, my love."

Krayon reached his hands out to her. She just merely stared at his advancing form and dared not to move an inch. She gave him a warning look not to come near her, but as usual, he ignored her. Advancing fully that he was in front of her. Kneeling on one foot and took her hand to his gently.

"What do you think you're doing, Krayon? Get up now!" She pulled him up but failed. He kneeled down still, "What are you doing? If you think that I'd forgive you of what you did to me then you are sadly mistaken, Demon Lord!" Avoiding any eye contacts from the demon lord.

Krayon looked sadly at her. Cradling her hands into his own. Caressing them ever so gently, "My dear love. Please listen to me." He reached her cheeks and gently pulled them to make sure she was looking at him directly, "don't say anything when I'm not done, ok? Please listen to me."

Krayon stared at her intently. It was a good thing that Erutis was being still, for once, and she was clearly angry at him, with a frown plastered on her face. He cleared his throat before starting.

"My love, it was foolish of me to leave you and pursuit your none existent lover, but it was out from jealousy, I admit." He closed his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly before looking at her again, "I left to kill him, but failed, as you see. I have destroyed villages and towns just to find him. I was so engulfed in pure jealousy and rage that I could not see what was in front of me any longer. I had also gone far as to infiltrate Raenef's lands and destroyed a couple of villages and I had nearly hurt even you physically."

He caressed her cheeks gently and stared at her intently on the eyes. Sending unsaid messages to her that he was sincere and true of what he was saying. However, the woman was clearly troubled by his revelation of his actions when he was out for three weeks.

"My love, I had feared that your hatred for me can never be forgiven, but I have to ask for your forgiveness still. I love you with all my heart and I wish for you to stay with me forever."

Krayon had continued talking and explaining to her why he was out for three weeks. Clearly, it was a huge misunderstanding and he was in front of her asking her forgiveness, yet she still said nothing. He continued.

"Beloved, my years as a demon lord are far greater of an obstacle for us both. I am a demon lord and you, a human, but I am willing to change all that. May it be that I loose my position and immortality or you come to me as my queen and share all your days with me eternally."

His ladylove looked confused and startled, but refused to say anything, "Please give me and answer, Erutis."

Was he proposing to her? If he were human then it would have been so easy to say yes. She loved him. What else could she possibly do but he was no human. He was no ordinary demon as well. He was one of the five eldest demon lords and the strongest amongst all other demon lords. He was feared and respected all together. He was strong and very powerful. He had prestige and was well known, by title, by name, and by face. No one in the whole realm didn't know who the Demon Lord of Egae was.

"Are there no other options, Krayon?"

She loved him that is why she couldn't bear witness his downfall. He'd later regret ever being with her when time came. He had lived all the years without her, it wont make such difference if he lived without her now.

"I wish for you to forgive me for all the things that I have done to you, my love. However, I cannot let you go. I'm sorry. I love you too much that I cant bear living my life without you in it."

He stood up and sat beside Erutis on the bed, "I cannot give you any other options, love. Marry me. Be with me. Stay with me for all eternity, Erutis. Please, I beg you. Marry me or so help me I'd relinquish all existent beings in the realm." Krayon had shed a tear but he looked serious. He was indeed sincere if he was crying in front of her now -and threatening her. He was a goofy demon lord but he was never a jest. He'd never lie to her of something like this.

Erutis wiped away his tears that streaked down his cheeks. He looked beautiful within the moonlight. It Didn't matter anymore. All she could think was being with Krayon forever. If she'd give up her self to him then she'd have to be marked so that she could live a long life just as his. Krayon gave her the decision and she was going to give him an answer now.

"On three condition."

The demon lord looked up to her face then to her eyes, "Anything, love." He took her hands into his. Kissing them gently and lovingly.

"One. don't burn villages just because you liked it. Two, don't cry. It makes you look weak you know…and Three, don't you ever and I mean ever leave me like that again, pansy pants!"

She hugged him and cried tears of joy. She would be with him for all eternity and he will be with her forever.

Krayon couldn't conceal his happiness and excitement and hugged his ladylove almost breathless. He too had shed tears of joy. No words could describe his excitement and contentment. Now, he certainly was a perfect being.

"Agreed and I promise."

A/N: That's a wrap! Thanks for reading!


End file.
